Every Time
by FreeToLive603
Summary: How a liar leads to a lover. Sometimes, a girl deserves the right to move on. Rated K.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, any of its characters, or Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato.**

**AN:** Hey. I'm a huge Sonny with a Chance fan and occasionally write mediocre stories, but I decided to just go for it and upload a story that I wrote. I'm hoping that any reviews I get will help me improve my writing, so feel free to provide constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.

* * *

I stood by his side, holding onto his strong arm, the distance as present as ever. I ignored Evan's impassiveness as his being in a foul mood and continued trotting down the dock. The sparkling, cheap bracelets were laid out alongside a Disney T-shirt shop, all indicating marked-down prices for memorable souvenirs. I tugged on his arm to point out a seashell store, but he overlooked my obvious enthusiasm to continue walking.

_Now you told me on a Sunday_

_That it wasn't gonna work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep_

_'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We stand next to the fire_

_As the flame was burning out_

_I know what you were thinking_

_Before you say it aloud_

He pulled me down to sit next to him at the end of the dock, a short distance away from a family of four.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Evan merely looked ahead, his eyes tired. I looked away from him, just knowing what he would say next.

"I'm breaking up with you."

I sighed, glancing at the cheerful bonfire lit up in front of us. My hands moved from his, and I walked away, not another word spoken, not another look back.

My bed seemed to act as a relaxing comfort as tears refused to form in my eyes. It calmed me down, told me that I was better than this.

A bright blue light and quiet vibration woke me from my progression to sleep. "Sorry," from Evan. Forget his apology. Forget him. Forget—

Another one. "Hey, Sonny! I haven't talked to you in a while, and I know it's late, but I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. ~ Chad."

Chad? He's probably the only person in my phone book that's actually awake. I guess he _might_ understand. So, I picked up the phone and gave it a shot.

"Hey…Chad?"

"Sonny? I didn't mean you had to call me **now**," Chad stated, surprised.

"I know, but I did."

"O…kay."

I sighed and let it go in one breath. "Evan broke up with me, and I don't care. He cheated on me with this girl he's been eyeing for a while. I'm beyond that, right? I'm not even upset. Is this natural? What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be crying?" I was near shouting by the end of it, but careful to restrain my voice as my mom was sleeping.

"Shh, Sonny," Chad's voice relaxed me, even though he wasn't exactly helping yet. "Yes, you _are_ better than that. If Evan cheated on you, he doesn't realize what he's missing. I'm glad you're still feeling okay about it."

I could hear the smile in his voice and that brought upon a smile in mine. "Thanks," I whispered. Strange, cocky, and obnoxious, but a true friend, that he was.

_Don't say you're sorry_

_'Cause I'm not even breaking_

_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

He heard about us; I know he did. It hurt his ego. That I found someone else so fast. Someone better than he'll ever be. He secretly emailed me, apologizing for everything.

Did I care?

No.

_And I knew better_

_Than to let you break my heart_

_The soul you'll never see again_

_Won't be showing scars_

_Oh no no_

My heart felt empowered and free for once because I never let it get to me.

Chad provided me with the strength to never think about Evan again. I was shocked anyone could look at me in an adoring way, give me so much attention, and hold my hand so tight that I think it's going to hurt, but Chad never did what anyone expected, did he?

The relationship formed so quickly that my heart sped up every time I thought about it, but one thought of him made my whole night go better. If I knew anything about love at all, then I recognized that I loved him.

_You still love her_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can feel_

_Every time you lie_

Hawaii was Mr. Cooper's latest destination for his Mackenzie Falls promo shoot. Chloe and Penelope are getting scandalous, inspiring only an insipid laugh from my part. The show never _really_ appealed to me.

We always talked to each other so as to never let the other feel the distance. He made the effort, consoling me, laughing with me, and arguing with me. I never could get over the fact that using an SUV so often was harming our planet, and he assumed it was his privilege as the tween drama star.

My gray, slick boots led me down the concrete pavement. My hands were inside my pockets, one of them touching the phone I just used to talk to Chad. My mind swirled with thoughts of the lovely boyfriend (we were still in our honeymoon phase, so I rarely refrained from going ga-ga for him), and I bumped head-first into a man a few inches taller than me.

Life never stopped itself from getting more complicated, did it? It was Evan, his eyes begging for mercy. I wouldn't grant it. The hell I would. I _always _knew that when he looked at me, he was looking through me, not at me. When he held me in his arms, they were always detached from my body. When he smiled at me, he always looked distracted.

None of that was for me. It all was for someone else…her.

And now that _I_ was someone else's, he wanted me back. For his pride, his ego.

But when my phone vibrated, and I saw a text that said, "We'll be fighting soon. I was just gifted a Range Rover by the studio, haha. ;) Keep smiling!", it struck me that I wouldn't replace Chad for any man in the world.

Evan looked at my satisfied, pleasant face while reading the text and realized that there was no place for him in my life.

A liar led me to a lover. I guess I owed Evan for that.


End file.
